


Opposites Attract

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: While Pacifica is waiting for Mabel to finish her shift at the Shack a familiar tune comes on over the radio.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This song fic is due to my roommates playing Saints' Row IV and the song constantly popping up in the soundtrack.

Gravity Falls  
Mystery Shack  
June 16, 2017

Mabel is walking around the giftshop of the Shack, dusting the shelves when a familiar instrumental tune begins playing over the radio. Turning to where Pacifica is waiting on Mabel's shift to be over she begins to sing, "Baby seems we never ever agree"

Recognizing the tune (Thanks to Mabel's love of older music) Pacifica joined in, "I like the movies"

Mabel began to slowly work her way over to where Pacifica was seated , "And I like T.V."

Putting on a stern face Pacifica added, "I take things serious"

Mabel skipped closer as she sung, "And I take 'em light"

Feigning a yawn Pacifica sung, "I go to bed early"

As she threw up a couple of 'Raise The Roof' hand gestures Mabel intoned, "And I party all night"

Pacifica got up and started dancing as she sung, "Our friends are sayin'"

Mabel shook her head no as she sung, "We ain't gonna last"

Pacifica slowly started towards Mabel, "Cuz I move slowly"

Mabel pick up her pace as she moved, "And baby I'm fast"

Pacifica leaned forward and in a stage whisper sung, "I like it quiet"

And at the top of her lungs Mabel belted out, "And I love to shout"

As Pacifica took ahold of Mabel's hand she sung, "But when we get together"

Mabel pulled Pacifica into a hug as she belted out, "It just all works out"

Dancing forward Pacifica sung, "I take–2 steps forward"

Following her lead Mabel added, "I take–2 steps back"

Pacifica pulled Mabel close as she sung, "We come together"

In a low throaty voice Mabel sung, "Cuz opposites attract"

Pacifica flicked a loose hair behind Mabel's ear, "And you know–it ain't fiction"

With a chuckle Mabel sung, "Just a natural fact"

While nuzzling Mabel's neck Pacifica sung, "We come together"

They both sung out, "Cuz opposites attract"

As they leaned in for a kiss the heard an "Uh-hmm."

Beaking apart they see Stan standing there with a smirk, "Why don't you two save that for your date later."

Chagrined they stepped away from each other and Mabel went back to work.

"You know what pumpkin, it looks like you've done enough. I'll tell Soos that I let you off early." Stan said as he watched his great niece sulk as she worked.

"Really? Thank you Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she rushed over and hugged Stan.

"Com'on Paz, let's get outta here before he changes his mind." Mabel said S she rushed over and grabbed Pacifica's hand and pulled her out of the Shack.

"Young love," Stan said as be picked up the duster and finished up Mabel's work.


End file.
